Underworld Overworld
by Tommy-T
Summary: Naruto is a normal demon vessel living by himself underground, so what happens when he runs in to someone during his first trip to the surface on his 16th birthday! Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out! ItaNaru, onesided KankyNaru, Mpreg!
1. Prologue

**Tommy: This is my very first fanfic so I would love if you'd all review even if it's just criticism, be as mean and rude as you want I don't care. Anyway, I'm writing this fic because I'm bored and I can't find anything to do or read and being bored annoys me greatly. So I hope you all like the fic born of boredom and I will try to update on a regular basis.**

**Warning: ****This fic will contain yaoi so get over it! The story line will also have nothing to do with the real story line and the characters might not be the same. Oh and most likely Mpreg! Rated MA for future… stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I ever own it.**

**XxXxXxX**

Its strange how two worlds can exist side by side on the same planet without intertwining, well not really side by side more like one on top of the other? The surface world never aware of the underworld, and the underworld never letting its presents be known.

But no good thing can last forever and sooner or latter the citizens of this underground world must accept that.

**xXx**

_1834_

They were surrounded, there was no way they where going to survive this, there was only one choice, one that none of them wanted to accept . But what more could they do? These humans where winning, now that they had sealed the nine demon lords. The humans had won only because they sacrificed their own, because some bastards didn't care if their people where killed as long as they got the glory.

So the remaining demons did the only thing they could for the future of there kind. They surrendered. They saved who they could and they disappeared from the face of the earth and no human ever saw them again… or at least that's what they let them believe.

**X****xXxXxX**

_1991_

It seemed like the whole city had packed its self in to the small birthing room. They all wanted to see if the child would survive Arashi and Kyuu had already lost three babies and this was the last chance. The maximum caesarean sections any demon could have was three, for health purposes, and this was Kyuu's fourth. He didn't care if it killed him, he was having this baby and it was going to live Damn it! This was the last chance for Kyuubi no Kitsune to be past on and if he died bringing this child in to the world it wouldn't matter his lover would be waiting for him.

Arashi had died earlier that month on one of his trips to the surface leaving an eight month pregnant Kyuu to morn his death in the demons underworld. They both thought it was ironic how in the surface world demons where thought to be evil henchmen to the devil that lived in hell or as some called it the underworld, yet only the last part of those stories was true, they lived in a world beneath the ground, only those that could blend in ever left and even then they would only remain there for short periods of time.

While the humans above waged wars and committed heinous crimes, the demons lived, to an extent, in peace. Most of the humans containing the demon lords that had been brought underground after the war had married and past the sealed demons on through there children. No body contained more than one of the legendary demons and most of the children that now housed them where even human most at least half demon blood. (N/A: and now my little history lesson is over!)

The cries of the know born could be herd throughout the room as the child was removed from Kyuu's open stomach and the umbilical cord was cut, after the child was cleaned of its mother/fathers fluids the doctor announced that it was a boy as he presented a newborn with wisps of bright blond hair, big blue eyes that rivalled the sky, and skin that made him look as though he had spent the past nine moths in the sun instead of Kyuu.

Unfortunately Kyuu never had the chance to see his son as he had died seconds after the baby was removed. The boy was named Uzumaki Naruto and was the sun of the underworld.

**XxX**

**Tommy: Yes, yes I know it was short but it's just the intro the next chapter will be much more exciting trust me. Please review! It makes me happy!! I'll give you candy, don't you want the candy???**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tommy: I am horribly sorry for taking so long to update it is not entirely my fault though I take full responsibility. I will now attempt to explain what happened; I was half way through writing this chapter when I got writers block, then soon after my computer erased every thing I had saved and would delete very thing saved to it when it was shut off, and when I finally got it working again I really wasn't in a writing mood. But now that every things all better I should be updating once a month at lest… maybe.**

**I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed, (I got 17! And all just from the prologue!!) it makes me very happy to know that people like my story and in case anyone wanted to know I like criticism and if you really want to you can bash my story (those are always good for a laugh). Anyway that's about it so I wont stall any longer.**

**XxXxXxX**

A blur of gold and orange raced down the sewer like streets of Kohona. In this underground city populated by demons the walls, streets, and ceiling were made of stone, open piping ran along the walls and roof, fluorescents providing the only light. But brighter than any light in this underground world was the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto. With glowing blond hair, eyes the color of a clear summer sky, and skin that looked as thought he had spent his whole life on the surface, he was the sun of the underworld.

Yelling could be herd throughout the city as the blond ran past amused shop keepers and practiced bystanders on his way to the southern gate. Everyone in Kohona was used to seeing Naruto running past as angry yelling followed him, he got in to trouble on a regular basis, but today was different, today he was running from his uncle. He was going to the surface.

"Naruto you get back here right now!" Yelled an angry and worried Iruka as he chased after his nephew. He didn't want the going up to the surface, which is why he had always denied the boys requests to go with him on his yearly trip up. He didn't want Naruto to get hurt like his father, Arashi, had. But the boy had never met his father or his mother, Iruka's elder brother, for that matter and had never understood the danger he was putting himself in by going up there. Everyone was so frightened after Arashi's death that few ever ventured up any more and since none that had, had died Naruto didn't see why everyone was so scared.

"No!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder in an amused voice. A large grin spreading over his face as the elevator on the southern wall of the city came in to view, he sped up a little more and made it in before Iruka was even within sight. "I'm staying with Gaara for the weekend!" He yelled knowing that though he still couldn't see his, in his opinion, overprotective uncle the man could still hear him. "I'll be back on Monday! See ya then!"

As those words left his mouth the doors slid all the way closed.

As the elevator started moving Naruto leaned against the wall, grinning like a fox on crack. He was finally going up after 16 years of waiting he's finally going to see the surface. As much as his uncle didn't want him to go, he had to. He had to see the sun that everyone had compared him to since the day he was born. He had to.

The elevator on the southern wall or the 'Southern Gate' as the demons of Kohona called it lead in to the back room of a night club that was owned by one of the four demon families that live on the surface all year round. Each of the families lived at one of the 'Gates', which where the only entrance or exit to the demons little underworld, and acted as a type of guardian, they didn't want the humans coming down and finding out about them, now did they?

The club was called 'The Desert Rose' and had been name by the eldest of the three Sabaku siblings, Temari. Kankuro, the second oldest, was the bar tender along with a man named Kakashi who, believe it or not, was actually half scarecrow, how that had happened no one really knew, or cared to ask. Gaara, the youngest of the three, was the bouncer and although he was technically underage no one ever bothered him about it, even the police where more than a little frightened of the teen.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator in to a small room that was piled with boxes containing bottles filled with many different types of liquor. Straight in front of him was a door that he knew led out behind the bar of the club and to his right was a narrow staircase that he assumed led up to where the Sabaku's lived above it.

Climbing the stairs Naruto found himself in front of a door which he found to be locked when he tried to open it. "Gaara!" the blond called as he knocked on the door. "You home?" Naruto really hoped the redhead was home or else he would probably end up back home with Iruka telling him how worried he was and how Naruto should never run away to the surface ever again, blah, blah, blah…

**xXx**

A loud, high pitched, girly scream sounded from the speakers of the T.V. as yet another girl was attacked by a large dark shadow that looked to be holding a knife in its left hand.

My gods.

All the old horror movies where exactly the same(1). Some evil guy kills a bunch of girls - and anyone dumb enough to try and stop him - off one by one until some macho hunk guy stops him while saving the last surviving girl whom he just happens to be in love with. They where _so_ predictable.

And that's why she _loved_ them _so_ much.

Because no matter how much she knew when something was about to pop out, it still freaked her out when it did.

Temari nearly fell off the couch as she half jerked, half jumped from the loud banging that sounded from the front door. She clutched tighter on to the pillow she had been hugging and burying her face in through out the movie. Wasn't that how one of the girls had died?

Innocently going to answer the door of her boyfriends apartment while he slept after their not so innocent activity's and ended up decapitated with an axe! The blond woman hid her face in the pillow as another scream erupted from the T.V.

It shot up a moment later when she herd a familiar voice calling her littlest brothers name. She ran to the door, all fear forgotten in light of the very special guest she was sure was on the other side. When she opened the door a bright smile lit up her face and she hugged the smaller blond so tight he thought he would die from lack of oxygen.

"Naru-chan!" Temari yelled nearly defining the boy in her arms.

"Tema… ri, c-can't…… breath" Naruto chocked out as he struggled weakly in woman's grasp.

"Oh my!" Temari gasped as she let go and started to fuss over the boy who -if all went as planed- would soon be her brother-in-law. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked panicking a little, she hadn't meant to hurt the boy. "Can I get you some thing?"

"W-water, please" Naruto said as his breathing started to return to normal.

Nodding Temari told Naruto the wait on the couch before going to the small kitchen and quickly filling it with warm water from the tap. Coming back she sat down beside Naruto and handed him his water before turning of the TV where the big, strong, hunk man -who's name she couldn't remember- had just saved his 'love' and then proceeded to all but suck her face off.

After an hour of catching up -really it had only been about three months since she and her brothers had come down to visit him- there was a loud banging on the door followed by a rough voice yelling for Temari to let them in before their arms fell off.

Since Temari was busy getting them some tea she asked Naruto to get the door for her. Doing as he was asked the younger blond quickly opened the door for the boy on the other side and was met with a very disgruntled Kankuro caring some rather heavy looking grocery bags.

"Damn it Tamari, what took you so long! These things are…" Kankuro stopped mid sentence at the sight of the small blond that stood in his doorway, smiling at him shyly.

"KYUU!"(2) was the last thing Temari heard before there was a large thud of something hitting the ground and a quick slightly muffled yelp form Naruto. Rushing out of the kitchen the older blond smiled amusedly at the sight before her. Naruto's form was almost completely hidden by her brothers larger one, which was laying on top of the smaller boy as he was bombarded by kisses, the groceries Kankuro had been carrying laid scattered across the floor around them.

Temari's smile changed from amused to sinister as she turned away from the two boys. _If Kankuro keeps this up it'll be a synch to get Kyuubi in to the family _she though with one last glance at the couple before she continued making the tea, adding another cup for her brother.

**XxXxXxX**

**Tommy: Ok well nothing too interesting happens here and I've also decided that I will NOT attempt to make my chapters overly long because then they'd never get done and I'd like to get them out sooner rather than later. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner! And it will include our lovely, evil, sexy Itachi. By the way this chapter is not Beta-ed but the next one will be.**

**(1) Just to cover my ass, I do not believe this old horror movies are amazing! The new ones are more all the same than the old ones, I guess they ran out of ideas.**

**(2) Just so you don't get confuted latter on (and because some readers got sad since I didn't mention this last chapter) many demons refer to the vessels by the name of the demon lords trapped in side of them, which means that Naruto's father (the one that gave birth to him) was not named Kyuubi (his real name will come up latter).**

**Thanks for reading and please review (even if you hate me for the long wait).**

**Tommy Tomb.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tommy: Well so far I haven't suck to any of my updating promises so I won't make any more, but at least this time it didn't take me a year ****and a half to update, Yay me! Sadly my computer crashed once again (I think I'm like a virus magnet or something, my computer keeps gett****ing sick I'm almost always sick I think we both need a nice big dose of vitamin C (Gods that stuff is good)) thankfully this time it was right A**____**FTER I posted the chapter so I didn't loose much. Any ways I'm not gonna waste any more time. On with the show!!!**

**XxXxXxX**

Currently Naruto was standing in Gaara's bedroom staring in bewilderment at the outfit that lay on the red heads bed. Temari had given it to him saying he just **had **to wear it and since he hadn't really brought and club worthy clothes -he didn't actually own any since Iruka would freak if he saw them- he had agreed without actually looking at the clothes. Ok so maybe it was dumb of him to trust Temari, but really he hadn't expected her to dress him in this….. THING!

Sighing Naruto quickly got dressed hoping it might look better on him then it did laying on the bed, like how clothes looked awful on a hanger in the store but great on the mannequin. Stepping in front of the mirror on the back of the closet door the blond found that now instead of looking horrifically horrifying it was now horrifically embarrassing. The 'thing' in question consisted of a pair of tight black leather hot pants which rode low on his hips, with a heavy silver chain for a belt, a deep blue long sleeved wide collared shirt that clung to his torso and sopped before his belly button -effectively showing off his seal-like birth mark-, a studded leather collar, and a pair of knee high leather boots with zippers up the sides, buckles decorating the front and an inch heel. He felt like a cross between a prostitute and a dominatrix, there was no way he could let Kankuro see him like this. Especially not after what happened when Gaara got home.

_xXx_

After all the groceries had been put away Kankuro practically dragged the small blond to his room so they could "catch up" as Kankuro had put it. In reality the older boy just wanted to make out, and why shouldn't he the where dating after all and didn't get to see each other very often, but Naruto had never been very comfortable with how physical the brunet was and no matter how many times he voiced his feelings they never seemed to get through to the older boy.

Thankfully Naruto had been able to stall long enough with actually trying to catch up that by the time Kankuro had planted the first kiss on his lips they where interrupted by Temari busting in to the room.

"Congratulations!" Temari yelled as she jumped on to the bed, ignoring both the boys prior activities and current shock as she gave them a massive all encompassing hug, once again cutting off Naruto's air supply.

"Temari, if you don't let go your going to kill them" a deep monotone voice said from the door way. Causing the older blond to let go instantly and Naruto to look over smiling widely as he saw his favorite red haired cousin.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Temari shouted excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed in her kneeling position. Before either of the boys could answer she continued. "Gaara was just _down stairs _and he was talking with Iruka aaaaaaaaand…." she paused to draw out the suspense but Gaara cut in before she could finish.

"he sent me with the answer to a question Kankuro asked him last time we where down," he said in a slightly annoyed voice as he glared at his older brother. "Yes" when he said this one word Temari squealed and Kankuro's grinned nearly split his face in half.

Naruto looked at Gaara in confusion as he was now hugged by his boyfriend and fussed over by the eldest sibling. "What did he say yes to?" He asked wondering why Gaara looked so angry when the others where so obviously happy.

"Your getting married!!" Temari squealed hugging the smaller blond once again but not nearly as tightly.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled as he stared at Gaara who only looked more pissed off at hearing it said out loud.

_XxX_

Still looking in the mirror but not actually seeing anything Naruto worried his bottom lip as he contemplated his situation. He like Kankuro, he really did but, he wasn't sure if he could marry him. He had always thought of the brunet as more of a brother than a lover, even if he had agreed to go out with him when Kankuro had asked the previous year it had somehow always felt… _wrong_ when the older boy had touched or kissed him and now…

Oh gods.

Now Kankuro would want them to…. do _IT._

As he thought this there was a knock the door and it slowly opened. Naruto's eyes went wide and he spun around to face the intruder. Pale green eyes stared back at him from across the room.

"Temari and Kankuro went down stairs to open up, if you head down in 20 minutes Kankuro should be to busy to notice…"Gaara trailed off as he looked Naruto up and down raising and invisible eyebrow. "You" he finished not commenting on the blonds attire.

"Thank you" Naruto said putting on his happy mask giving the red head a smile and a hug, causing Gaara to frown.

"Don't force yourself" Gaara whispered sadness lacing his usually emotionless voice. He gave Naruto a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to help his siblings.

Naruto watched him go the smile having fallen from his lips.

**xXx**

Naruto had waited the advised 20 minutes before heading down to the club and as predicted Kankuro was to busy mixing drinks to notice, he was also to busy to notice when Naruto ordered a drink from him, or when he ordered the six that followed. By the time he did notice Naruto was thoroughly drunk and Kankuro was sure he'd finally get the little fox in bed.

Now if he could just catch the little bugger.

**XxXxXxX**

**Tommy: there the third chapter is DONE and the fourth should be up shortly….. If I keep going at this pace.**

**Please Review!**

**Tommy Tomb **


	4. Chapter 3!

**Tommy: Okay so I'm sure you'll all hate me for this not being a chapter (as I would if this where the author of a story I liked), but I have been having major writers block for the past few weeks if not month and I decided that some new ideas where needed. So if you would all be so kind as to tell me how you think Naru-chan and Itachi-sama should meet it might jump start my brain enough to get the fourth chapter out before I have to go back to school and have even less time and ambition to right.**

**Thank you all for your help and this Authors Note will be replaced with the next chapter if I ever finish it. **

**Thank you so much,**

**Tommy Tomb.**


End file.
